(Insert tittle)
by Amelia Darling Pan
Summary: It's a new year at Beacon, meaning new student arrive and new teams will be formed. Follow the adventures of what will become team ARYA and team DARE as they work together with RWBY and JNPR on different mission while going to the school. (Crappy summary I know.. Also can't think of a tittle yet, pls come with ideas... Pls read this, it will be better than it seems. Thanks! :3)


Another new year at Beacon. New students coming in and new students graduating from the school. The day was busy with the amount of new students coming from the airship that just arrived. The elderly students were gathered at the front of the school to welcome the new students.

"Oh my god! I can't believe we're finally here!" an energetic young girl with dark brown hair yelled in excitement as she ran off the airship, her seven friends following after her.

"Calm down Roxy, or you might mess things up" a black haired boy said, sweat-dropping at the girl's energetic yelling. The others chuckled as they all walked towards the school.

"The one that will probably mess things up here is Araya. She always messes everything up somehow" a dirty blonde haired boy spoke up, nudging a brunette girl in the side.

Said girl snorted and looked at the blonde boy. "Shut up Alen. I do not mess things up. They mess up themselves while I'm around" she said, grabbing the blonde in a headlock.

"Calm down you two. There's no need to fight..." a blonde haired girl spoke up, smiling sheepishly and trying to get Araya to let go of Alen. The brunette refused to let go of the blonde.

"Alright, stop your bickering all of you. We're here" a black haired girl said, looking at her friends with a raised brow. She rolled her eyes when she received a pleading look from Alen.

"Let's get going before we're too late to the welcoming speech of the headmaster" a red haired boy said, quickly walking to the large crowd that had formed at the entrance of the school.

They all stood there while listening to the headmaster. Araya still had Alen in a headlock, refusing to let him go while the blonde unsuccessful tried to escape her grip. In his attempt to get free, he accidentally hit someone's side.

The person he had hit was a girl with short black hair and grey eyes. Araya quickly let go of Alen who started to repeatedly apologize to the girl. The girl in return rubbed the back of her head and chuckled nervously.

"It's fine. No harm done" she said and smiled at Alen. The blonde blushed slightly and looked to the side. "Oh, you must be new students joining the school right? I'm Ruby" the girl said and smiled brightly, calling some other people over.

"These are my friends. This is Weiss" Ruby pointed to a white haired girl who had her arms crossed over her chest, "Blake" she pointed at a black haired girl who was reading a book, "Yana" she pointed to a blonde haired girl who smiled brightly at the group.

"Phyrra" she pointed to a red haired girl who waved at them, "Nora" she pointed to an orange haired girl who was jumping up and down in excitement, "and Ren" she pointed to a black haired boy who was trying to calm the energetic girl.

Ruby turned to look at her group of friend. "Where's Jaune?" she asked, receiving a shrug from most of them. As if on cue, a blonde boy ran towards the group of teens, seeming to have just woken up.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I overslept..." the boy said, looking over at the second group. "Well, hey there. You guys must be new. I'm Jaune" he said, extending a hand.

Araya smiled and shook his had politely. "Nice to meet you all. I'm Araya and these are my friends, Roran" she pointed at the light brown haired boy with green eyes, "Yessica" she pointed at the black haired girl with blue eyes, "Alen" she pointed at the dirty blonde haired boy with brown eyes,

"Damien" she pointed at the black haired boy with icy blue eyes, "Alice" she pointed at the blonde girl with light blue eyes, "Roxy" she pointed at the dark brown haired girl with olive green eyes, "And Ethan" she pointed at the red haired boy with orange eyes.

"We are indeed new here" Alen butted in, placing an arm over Araya's shoulder. The brunette rolled her red eyes and shook his arm off. "So I guess you guys are second year students, right?" she asked.

"Yes we are. Well, welcome to Beacon. If you need anything, just ask any of us" Ruby said, looking over at the headmaster when he had finished his speech. "It seems like you guys will start your first training and form teams. Good luck" the black haired girl said as she and her friends left.

~Time skip brought to you by Prussia's awesomeness~

The headmaster, Ozpin, was explaining about the test the new students were going to do.

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald forest"

"Now I'm sure you all have heard about the assignment of teams, and you will all be give team-mates today" the teacher, Glinda Goodwitch, butted in before the Headmaster continued.

"These team-mates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be with paired with someone whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years"

As the headmaster explained, a few of the students looked at each other, as if making a deal to be partners with each other. Araya looked over at Alen with a smirk, he returning it.

"You and your partner must make your way to the northern end of the forest. Do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path. There are monsters out there that you will have to fight or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene.

You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We all have that item as well as your standing and Grade you appropriately. Are there any question?"

When no one raised their hands, the Headmaster nodded and the platforms the students were standing on went off, sending them all one by one into the forest.


End file.
